Carlist Rieekan
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Alderaan | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = General | bijnaam = | functie = Rebel Alliance Officer | species = Mens | geslacht = Man | lengte = 1,80 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Blauw | wapen = | vervoer = | affiliatie = Rebel Alliance | era = Galactic Civil War }} thumb|right|250px|General Rieekan in de Echo Base 250px|thumb|Carlist Rieekan in actie Carlist Rieekan was één van de belangrijke leiders van de Rebel Alliance in de Galactic Civil War. Hij leidde de Alliance tijdens hun verblijf op Hoth en bleef daarna nog vele jaren actief. Biografie Hoth Carlist Rieekan werd geboren op Alderaan en diende tijdens de Clone Wars als militair. Later werd hij tewerkgesteld in het Royal House of Alderaan. Toen Alderaan werd vernietigd, was Rieekan niet op de planeet. Hij kreeg de rang van Generaal bij de Rebel Alliance. Rieekan werd de aanvoerder van de Rebel Alliance tijdens hun verblijf in de Echo Base op Hoth, drie jaar na de vernietiging van de Death Star. Samen met Leia Organa en andere stafleden, zoals Pharl McQuarrie probeerde hij de basis te leiden. Rieekan was echter op zijn hoede voor de komst van het Galactic Empire en daarom had hij liever dat er geen schepen meer het Hoth System verlieren. Rieekan was ook bezorgd toen Han Solo zijn schulden wilde afbetalen bij Jabba the Hutt. Rieekan waardeerde Solo's aanwezigheid en zijn kunde als strijder voor de Alliance. Maar zo ver kwam het niet. Nadat Rieekan en Wyron Serper een signaal hadden ontdekt, bleek het te gaan om een Viper Probe Droid van het Empire. Rieekan begon meteen met de evacuatie voor te bereiden. Dankzij een flater van Admiral Kendal Ozzel kon de Alliance tijd winnen. Het Ion Cannon kon dekking geven aan vluchtende transportschepen. Rieekan en Leia leidden de evacuatie en Rieekan wist zelf ook te ontsnappen. Na Hoth Na Hoth was Rieekan aanwezig op Zastiga om de aanval te plannen op de Death Star II. Daarna was hij een tijdlang gestationeerd aan boord van de Liberty. Daar voerde hij onder andere Corona Squadron aan. Rieekan kwam in contact met Thane Kyrell, een ex-TIE pilot die verliefd was op Ciena Ree, een officier van het Empire. Rieekan was niet opgezet met het feit dat hij contact had met een Imperial Officer die hem bovendien vermoedelijk had herkend in beelden vanop Hoth. Hij vroeg aan Thane om geen contact meer te hebben in de toekomst met Ree. In de New Republic was Rieekan nog steeds op post. Om de rangen te versterken, bedacht Rieekan een plan om Star Destroyers te kapen tijdens de beslissende Battle of Jakku. Hiervoor stelde Rieekan voormalige Imperials aan, zoals Kendy Idele en Kyrell. Hun plan om de Inflictor te kapen, mislukte. Ciena Ree liet het schip liever crashen dan het in handen van de New Republic te laten vallen. Jaren later zou de Resistance een erelint uitreiken aan hun soldaten, genaamd de Rieekan Ribbon for Bravery in Battle. In Legends * Was Rieekan tijdens zijn jeugd bevriend met Dodonna en Madine. * Bevond Rieekan zich op Delaya toen Alderaan werd vernietigd. * Werkte Rieekan samen met Bren Derlin op Nentan. * Steunde hij de kandidatuur van Madine om de Alliance te vervoegen. Achter de Schermen * Rieekan werd gespeeld door Bruce Boa, bekend uit de aflevering “Waldorf Salade” van 'Fawlty Towers'. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back Bron *Star Wars: On the Front Lines *Lost Stars *Moving Target: A Princess Leia Adventure *Star Wars Character Encyclopedia: Updated and Expanded *Poe Dameron: Flight Log *Star Wars: Complete Locations *Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia *The Rebel Files *Databank Bron Legends *Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *Rebel Alliance Sourcebook *The Essential Guide to Warfare category:Personages category:Rebel Alliance Officers category:Alderaanians